


Courfeyrac's awesome gift

by Saluzozette



Series: Enjoltaire [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brace yourself, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Modern Era, Multi, all over the place, of course !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: “I'm at the door with a last minute gift for everybody! Can somebody be gracious enough to let me in?”Enjolras smiles at the text message. Courfeyarc is the last requiered gest at their yearly Christmas party and he's late. Like two hours late, which is unusual for the party dude he likes to claim he is.“What about we let you freeze to death to teach you ponctuality?” Enjolras quikly replies with a smirk nobody can see.“Oh, come on!” Courfeyarc's answer is a matter of seconds. “I'm usualy the definition of ponctuality! Please, Enj', I can already feel the icicles forming in my nose. Besides, if you abandon me now, you'll never get to see the awesome gift I brought you!”“I can see you gift under the tree from where I stand, Courf', and it is ridiculously small.”“Don't be bitter, Enjolras, you know it's always awesome. Anyway, I wasn't talking about that gift but about the other one, currently down right freezing with me. Let me in!”Enjolras has actually no idea how awesome Courfeyrac gift really is. He would have open the door way faster otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with her crapy reincarnation AU ? xD IT'S MEEEE !!

“I'm at the door with a last minute gift for everybody! Can somebody be gracious enough to let me in?”  
Enjolras smiles at the text message. Courfeyarc is the last requiered gest at their yearly Christmas party and he's late. Like two hours late, which is unusual for the party dude he likes to claim he is.  
“What about we let you freeze to death to teach you ponctuality?” Enjolras quikly replies with a smirk nobody can see.  
“Oh, come on!” Courfeyarc's answer is a matter of seconds. “I'm usualy the definition of ponctuality! Please, Enj', I can already feel the icicles forming in my nose. Besides, if you abandon me now, you'll never get to see the awesome gift I brought you!”  
“I can see you gift under the tree from where I stand, Courf', and it is ridiculously small.”  
“Don't be bitter, Enjolras, you know it's always awesome. Anyway, I wasn't talking about that gift but about the other one, currently down right freezing with me. Let me in!”  
It would be funnier to let Courfeyrac ouside a little more, but Enjolras isn't near crual enough to do that. It realy is freezing outside.  
From where he stands in the kitchen, he can see all his friends in the living room. Combeferre is comfortably wind up into a ball on an armchair close to the fireplace, reading a book, while Jehan is lying on the floor between the chemney and the tree, declaiming french poetry outloud. Eponine, Feuilly and Bahorel are playing a board game in a corner. How can Marius and Cosette still have anything to say to each other when they spend all their time together already is a real mistery, but here they are, whispering secrets to one another, stack on the couch. Next to them, Joly looks annoyed by their antics, which are distracting him from his own two other thirds, who are currently cuddeling at the other end of the couch.  
That's all Enjolras friends for you. He knows they are still missing someone, maybe several people, but they have long learn not to dwell on the painful feeling of lack in their chests. Since highschool, in fact, when they found Bahorel and realised their group might be bigger than expected. There were only six of them at the time, lost boys and girls from thirteen to ninteen, all feeling like they didn't belong anywhere except with eachother, and able to know someone without having ever meet them. That was when they stopped looking, because it was too hard to search and not find anthing.  
Enjolras was fifteen at the time, and is twenty-five today. They group has got bigger over the years, reaching the insane number of twelve people today. Twelve crazy, incredible people Enjolras trusts with his life. Of course, the lonely feeling in his chest is still here, reminding him daily of the ones they haven't founded yet. He can't do anyhing about it. He just wish the friends he doesn't know yet have found eachother, because he can't imagine what his own life would have been if he had had to grow up all alone all his life. He hopes with all his heart the friends he misses without even knowing them aren't alone.  
"Joly!" He calls from the kitchen. "Courfeyrac is outside. Can you open the door, please?"  
"Why me?" The young doctor whines. "Is it because I'm black? Do I smell racism around here?"  
"Joly, you're from Japan, stop your bulshit. Besides, Courf' says he has a gift for all of us."  
"I'm on it!"  
Enjolras giggles and goes back to his dishes. He could write a one hundred pages essay on why he couldn't live without his friends, and in which ways their group is an unhealthy co-dependant bunch of nerds and why they couldn't care less about this fact, and he could do it in russian, backwards, with his hands tied behind his back just for the heck of it.  
The first hint about the actual awesomeness of Courfeyrac's gift is Joly's shreik in the hallway. It brings a new smile to Enjolras's lips. He has no idea what it could be, but knowing Courfeyrac, it has to be cool. And if his friends' cries of excitation are of any indication, the gift is actually far from cool, and more like absolutely fantastic. Enjolras is getting more and more excited, but he has to finish the dishes before he can see it. Besides, the gift isn't going anywhere, is it?  
If he listens hard, he can hear laughing in the living room behind him, and the repeatitive "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" of Bahorel. He can even make out a nervous giggle from Combeferre - which is highly unusual - and is that... Is that sobs? Is someone crying?  
Screw the dishes, he'll finish later. Enjolras dries his hands quikly and more or less runs to the living room. And yes, ok, Eponine is crying alright. Eponine is crying. Either someting really bad has happen, either something close to a miracle, because Eponine never cries. It surely has something to do with the guy she's holding tight in her arms. A guy Enjolras has never seen before in his life. He can't quite take a look at him because his face is buried deep into Eponine's shoulder, but by the look everybody else have on their faces, they all know him.  
Then the guy lets go of Eponine, and Enjolras's world stop spinning. He knows him. He knows the dark curls, he knows the strand of paint on his hands, he knows the dark circles under his green eyes, he knows him. The only thing he doesn't know about him is his name, and that's a goddamn tragedy. He would like to run to the guy who hasn't seen him yet and hugs him, but his feet are stuck to the ground and the smallest gesture feels like he's going to either pass out, or either throw up. He has met eleven of the dearest friends he has, but it has never felt anything even close to that.  
"Oh no," Bahorel mutters towards him, high enough for everyone to hear. "I know this look."  
Of course he does. Just as Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta, Marius and Cosette do. Because the look on Enjolras's face is the exact same one they all wore when they met each other. When they found their loved ones.  
That's when Enjolras's and mysterious guy's eyes meet. Enjolras might just burst into tears. What is his name? For God's sake, he should know it. He knows he should know it!  
"He's Grantaire." Courfeyrac helpfully offers, with a knowing smile. "We found each other this morning."  
"Grantaire." Enjolras repeats, arms wide open. Grantaire is definitely crying when he runs to hug him but who cares? Because Enjolras is crying just as hard. It feels so good to have him against his chest. It feels so right, like he has always belonged here.  
"I'm Enjolras," The blond man muters against Grantaire's ear when he finds his voice back. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too." Grantaire retorts with a wet laugh. "God, I missed all of you so, so much..."  
They are still hugging like they are afraid to let go when Courfeyrac talks again.  
"Guys, do you feel it?" He asks, all excited. "Can you feel it?"  
It takes a second for Enjolras to understand what is friend is speaking about. To be honest, it is quite hard to focus on anything else than the man in his arms right now, but seeing his friends' faces lit up one by one, he eventually gets it.  
"It's gone," Cosette mutters with a growing smile. "It's gone!"  
And she's right. The painful feeling in Enjolras's chest is no longer here. It as been replaced by a warm feeling of wholeness, of belonging. That's it. After twenty-six long years of pain, they have all found each other. Their group is complete. Grantaire was the last one missing. Enjolras tighten his hug on his new friend - he is so much more tha just a friend though, so much more.  
"Sorry it took so long." He whispers. "Sorry you had to be alone for so long."  
"It's ok," Grantaire muters. "I've found you now."  
"Happy Christmas, guys." Courfeyrac tells them, with more love in his voice than it should be allowed. "Happy Christmas."


End file.
